


flu

by over5feettall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/over5feettall/pseuds/over5feettall
Summary: An idea taken from a prompt list ( https://writings-of-a-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/post/160804095588/prompt-list-1 ), “You’d make the best boyfriend/girlfriend/wife/husband/partner." In this scenario, what would Bokuto do if their partner was sick?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 51





	flu

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me at tumblr by searching over5feettall !

You were in bed the whole morning, you were down with the flu and a growing headache was honestly not helping you. You had just said goodbye to Bokuto who left for training with his team, the MSBY Black Jackals and you were left alone to cope with your flu. 

Feeling thirsty, you got up from bed only to stagger thanks to how heavy your body felt. When you finally reached the kitchen, you managed to stumble on your own foot and before you could even hit the floor, a pair of arms catched you. “Woah there! You alright, baby?”

“No,” you grumbled. “And I thought you were going to your training? Did you forget something here?”

“Mm, I changed my mind. Instead, I went out to buy you some medicine,” he smiled as he helped you stand on your own.

“You sure your coach wouldn’t mind? It’s just a flu, after all,” you slightly frowned.

“Hey, a flu is still a flu!" Bokuto said, his arms flailing around to help him emphasize his point. "And coach doesn’t mind, too, I already called him."

"...are you sure?" You asked, still worried about him missing out on his training.

"Yes, I'm sure, baby! And I'm also sure you need to be back in bed," he huffed before bending down to scoop you up in his arms.

"K-Kou! Don't surprise me like that!" You exclaimed as your arms wrapped around the back of his neck.

"Heh, if you didn't like surprises, I'm sure you wouldn't have me as your boyfriend," he teased.

"...true."

He carried you to your shared bed and went back to the kitchen to get you a glass of water and some medicine he recently bought. As careless as Bokuto may seem, he's now an adult who knows a thing or two about caring for his sick partner.

"Here," Bokuto said as he gave you a glass of water and ibuprofen. 

"Thanks, babe," you sighed before taking the medicine.

You lay back down on bed as he left to refill your glass of water. You can't help but sigh again, hating your current situation. You can't go to work and now your boyfriend can't as well. 

"Baby, why not take a nap? I'll be here all day," Bokuto, who was perched by the doorframe, suggested after seeing you sigh to yourself. 

"Maybe I will, but can you turn the A/C a bit higher? It's too cold for me," you request, only to be greeted with a raised brow.

Pushing himself off the doorframe, he walked over to you and placed the back of his hand on your forehead. "You're burning up!"

He then rushes off back to the kitchen, leaving you confused. You only mutter an "ahh," in enlightenment when you see him come back with a basin of water and a small towel. 

You sit up as he walks closer and you expect him to hand you the towel by extending an open hand towards him but he instead makes you lay back down. "I'll be the one wiping you, so just relax!"

"Ah, but I can do it myself, Kou," you protest, a bit flustered that he's doing everything for you.

"Nope, you're my patient today, baby," he beamed as he started wiping your skin with the damp towel.

You smiled at his eagerness to take care of you. Even if you were sick, Bokuto was there to make it tolerable (and maybe wholesome) at least.

“You know, Kou, you’d make the best husband ever,” you find yourself saying out loud.

He stills, stopping in the middle of wiping your arm. He then looks at you with a shocked expression on his face.

"Really? Do you mean it?" Bokuto asked incredulously, his face heating up.

You chuckled at his expression, "of course, Kou."

"Good, because I'm definitely planning on marrying you one day!"


End file.
